Mystery Girl
by Stupid Cow
Summary: Reborn stalks Lambo and this mysterious girl. Jealous? No. -RL- Last chapter - Chapter 7: LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** RL (Reborn x Lambo)

**Genre:** Romance

**Warning(s):** Yaoi/shonen-ai/BL/whatever you want to call it. One F word sprung up by Gokudera. OOC?

**Summary:** Reborn stalks Lambo and this mysterious girl. Jealous? No.

**Disclaimer:** Fffff, I wish. I don't own KHR, sadly.

**Author's Note:** -annoying Lambo laugh- I just love the pairing RL c: Especially if Reborn is loving. But this is my take on things if Reborn were to be a stalker xD. I really hope it's not too OOC xD.

**Mystery Girl  
**

Since that dreadful day, the day that he had been told that his beloved Luce had disappeared, he had promised himself that he would never let another person become as close to him as she had.

But who would've guessed that someone who had been such a crybaby, such a stupid, idiotic cow, such a low ranking mafia member whom he despised, would somehow find his way into the number one hitman's heart?

In truth, he had known that someday, he would break that promise. It was just a promise he couldn't keep, no matter how hard he tried. But it came has a complete shock that his heart had suddenly skipped a beat after those days, the days he realized that the cow was growing up.

The question was—when had he started feeling this way towards the stupid cow named Lambo? The question frustrated him to no end, with even the Vongola famiglia noticing his behavior.

That question was never answered.

The reason was that his thoughts had become jumbled whenever he was with the cow, thinking about the cow, dreaming about the cow.

_Oh, the dreams._ He changed his stained sheets every week, much to the dismay of the Vongola guardians, who were curious as to who made him react that way.

They had a number of aspects—all of them no doubt beautiful and incredibly sexy women and men. At least they considered that he was bisexual, though they admitted it grudgingly.

Though none of them considered Lambo. Of course they wouldn't.

Reborn had started to pay more attention to the cow, analyzing him, but still slightly dismissing him.

Without knowing it, he had begun to follow the stupid cow around.

He was _not_ stalking him.

He'd put a gun to your head if you told anyone that.

In fact, he was so stealthy and sneaky that it took Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto months to realize it all.

But when they did, the irritating storm guardian had begun teasing him. And he put his gun to his head, almost pulling the trigger, but was stopped by the Vongola boss.

Teasing Reborn would only get you a ticket to Hell.

Except for Lambo. If the cow were the one teasing him, well then, he'd get _punished_. Several times.

But sadly, the cow seemed to shy away from the Arcobaleno, as if the attention he craved while he was a baby gradually disappeared.

OoOoO

It was the third call this week. The phone calls would always catch the cow's attention, always answering it straight away.

He pressed his ear to the door.

"...Hm? Yeah."

It was quiet for a moment. Quickly, he moved into the Vongola base recreational room, locating the other phone that was just near by. Pressing the button, he quietly picked up the phone, eavesdropping on the poor cow.

And just as he had done that, a loud roar came from the doorway, the sound continuing into the phone.

"DAMN YOU,YOU FUCKING AHOSHI!"

No doubt it was Gokudera, ranting about the cow for doing something immature to him again.

"Ah! Ahodera found out. I have to go," Lambo muttered to the phone, which received a very girly giggle from the other end.

The receiver's voice was just as light and girlish, "Okay! So, pick me up at the airport tomorrow at noon, yeah? You better remember!" The last part wasn't very threatening, since such a light tone was used.

Lambo's laugh was followed by the response, "I will, I will. Love you!" At that, the cow put down the phone.

Reborn set the phone down, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his fedora. Slowly, he slid to the ground, using the wall as support.

_Love you!_

Those two words. They weren't even the complete message and yet his heart clenched at that.

That laugh.

He could never make the cow laugh like that.

How did this – this stranger warm up to him so quickly? Reborn had never even heard her voice before, though it was almost likely that he had known about every single mafia member in their world.

Perhaps that was the reason. Was she not part of the mafia?

He didn't even catch her name.

OoOoO

He pondered on it for the rest of the day, even in his dreams.

_The cow laughed, the sound filling the whole airport. The girl – who had an indistinguishable face ran down the steps, into the arms of the awaiting cow. Her long hair flowed behind her, making her even more breathtaking. The cow just stands there, his arms out, joy overflowing from his grin, which had overtaken his face. Both of his eyes were open, as if he needed both eyes to witness what was happening before him. Meanwhile, Reborn stands there in a frozen like state, unable to stop the girl from jumping into Lambo's arms and planting a kiss on his lips. Both stand there for a moment, savoring the kiss, the cow's arms wrapping around the girl's waist. Her arms slipped past his own, tangling her fingers into his soft hair. And Reborn just stands there, frozen._

Never again could he let that happen.

Never.

The cow could not leave him.

Though he was never his in the first place.

He would stop the girl, at whatever cost.

He would drive to the airport as well.

**Author's Note:** How did you like it? I'll be typing up the next chapter in a couple of days. Honestly, this came to me two days ago, and I almost have everything planned out. Yay me c:

Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** As I said, I don't own KHR, unfortunately D;

**Author's Note:** Second chapter~ I seriously hope Reborn isn't OOC. I'm not exactly sure how long this fic should go on, I'm still planning it though. Thank you **jrlrock**, **Dremagon**, **VampireYumi**, and **sweet-and-simple** for reviewing c:

**Mystery Girl: Chapter 2**

He trailed behind the cow's car, making sure that he was at least two cars behind. The silver camry—which he considered "cheap"—veered into the next lane in attempt to follow the white car ahead of him.

Lambo was a great driver.

And apparently, Reborn was not, as he leaves tire marks on the ground behind him.

The number one hitman sighed.

Where was this airport anyway?

It turned out that the cow had gotten _lost_. Several times.

He watched as the cow stumbles out of his car to ask the mother of the two boys in front of her. Recognition lighting up her face, she points to the west—where they had just come from.

And after another hour of going the opposite direction, the east, the stupid cow finally realizes he was going to wrong way. Again.

The destination was Namimori International Airport, which was usually just a ten minute drive from the Vongola base.

Reborn shakes he head.

_What a stupid cow._

Lambo checked his watch, realizing that it was 1:27. One hour and twenty seven minutes late. His expression turns into a worried one.

Reborn then follows Lambo into the airport, staying hidden.

The cow walks up to a flight attendant, asking if the 12:00 flight to Namimori had come in yet. The woman looks at him weirdly and replies that it had arrived a long time ago.

A girly voice resembling the one on the phone questions, "Lambo?"

The cow turns around, his expression brightening. "I thought you'd already left. I'm so sorry that I'm late!"

She laughs. "I knew you'd be late—as always." Her Japanese had a noticeable accent, most likely Italian, he noted.

The two embrace and he finally lifts his head to examine the girl.

The first thing he noticed was her height. She was short, only reaching up to the cow's shoulders. Her long dark hair flowed down her back. She had a sweet face, yet something was eerily familiar about her eyes, though he barely looked over them as he assessed the girl. She looked to be about two years younger than the cow, who was eighteen years old.

Suddenly, she whipped her head around to his direction. He crouched down, hiding himself from her even though she had probably seen him already.

As he peeked back up at her, the girl whispered into the cow's ear, giggling madly.

The cow frowns, putting a protective arm around her and mumbling something quietly.

Then he starts walking towards Reborn, a determined expression on his face. Reborn, who was still concentrated on the girl, moved only when he had to.

Why wasn't anything happening? Weren't they going to do other things than just embrace?

Strangely, he did not have an urge to strangle her, as he did in his dream. Why was this? Why was this so different? Wasn't that what he came here to do?

And yet there was this vibe coming off her that said "fragile," the same way he thought of Luce, back when she was alive.

Yes, that was it. It seemed like she was a different version of his beloved Luce.

The two of them were close to him now, at least in hearing range.

"Are you sure someone was staring at you?"

A giggle. "Yeah! He was really grown up too—mysterious and sexy."

Reborn stays quiet as he listens in on their conversation.

"What the—"

The girl changes the subject, "—So, show me around?"

The cow grunts.

"Let's go to a cafe. I want to hear all about this 'Reborn' guy. And _I'm_ driving—you'll only get us lost."

A sigh follows as the cow mumbles under his breath, "_Yare, yare._"

_I want to hear all about this 'Reborn' guy._

What? Had he heard them right?

OoOoO

The two stopped at the cafe that Kyoko and Haru often went to, a quaint little place with many windows along the sides showing the variety of cakes, chocolate, and snacks they sold. The girl, who is still unnamed, dragged the careless cow into the cafe, pausing to look at the adorable decorations around the place. They sit at a table in the corner, not wanting to be noticed.

Meanwhile, Reborn opens up his trunk, thankful that he had gotten a car that was big enough to hold all of his cosplays. His eyes sparkle as he rummages through his baggage, mumbling to himself that he should have cleaned it out. Finally, he reaches for the outfit he wanted—a short blue maid outfit decorated with white frills and a wig. Quickly, he undresses in the car, ensuring that he was quick, yet making sure that no one was peeking.

A man around twenty five years old passes the car, noticing the hitman in his boxers. Smirking, he lays back on the wall, watching the man undress and put on the maid outfit.

"Are you that desperate, kora?"

Reborn looks up and curses, how did he not notice him?

The twenty five year old looks over at the Arcobaleno's outfit.

"Fuck off, Colonello."

He snickers, "No way, kora. I gotta see this with my own eyes." The COMBUSIN backs away, comically hiding behind a bush. "Go on, Lambo and that chick are waiting for someone to order for them, y'know."

With a huff, Reborn tries ignoring the rain attribute Arcobaleno. Going through the cafe in the back door, he walks to the cow's table.

In a voice resembling a girl's, he asks, "How may I help you?"

Both order quickly, eager to get along to their conversation.

As Reborn retreats, he smirks as he eyed the little device pinned on the cow's shirt.

Mission complete.

Reborn leaves the cafe, perfectly satisfied.

"Hm, I thought you were going to do something more...drastic, kora," Colonello comments as he walks besides Reborn.

The hitman smirks, holding up a device in his hand and pushing a button.

"Lambo! This is delicious!"

A laugh comes through the device, "Yeah."

Colonello's laugh echoes through the streets as he figured out what was going on.

"Nice one, Reborn. We can hear everything they're saying."

**Author's Note:** Honestly, this chapter was planned out a different way, then I remembered about Reborn's cosplays and it completely changed! I hadn't even planned for Colonello to come in xD.

And yes, I haven't named the "Mystery Girl" yet, so do you guys have any ideas? I'm thinking of a name similar to Lambo's name, but it's not very good.

Oops, I almost gave everything away .

Anyways, thank you for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Yes! I am Akira Amano! I totally own KHR! . God, you're stupid if you believed me.

**Author's Note:** ;~; Sorry for not updating, I was busy watching the rest of Reborn xD. I'm not done yet though, I have two more episodes :D. Well well, here's the next chapter; hope you enjoy~ \(^o^)/

**Mystery Girl: Chapter 3**

The two Arcobalenos crouched down under the windows, making sure they were not seen by the two inside. Only their eyes were visible, looking through the window, while listening closely to the device.

"So. Talk already."

The girl looked at the cow anxiously, wondering what he would say.

"Whenever...whenever I'm around Reborn, he looks at me."

Reborn froze as he heard that. How had he noticed?

As if he were talking to Reborn himself, the cow said, "I-pin noticed first, then told me. And...when she did...I don't know. My heart..." Lambo looked away awkwardly, a blush covering his cheeks.

The girl laughed, "Your heart 'skipped a beat'? It began 'pounding'? You blush every time you're near him? All those cliches?" She used hand gestures, air quotes around the words.

The cow gulped, nodding slightly.

She went quiet for moment.

"Seriously? That's so sweet," she gushed. "A-ha, my big brother's in love. And he's gay. A-ha-ha-ha."

"_Vitella._ Shut. Up."

_Big brother._

Oh god, it was obvious, wasn't it?

_In love. Is that really true?_

As Reborn muses, Colonello watches the expressions on the hitman's face change. The COMBUSIN smirks as he realizes that the plan was actually working.

Of course, Reborn didn't know that. He was still engrossed in the scene before him.

And suddenly, they were gone. They disappeared. They went poof. Literally. Replacing them was a combination of mist and smoke. Purple smoke.

OoOoO

One hundred. Two hundred. Three hundred. Four hundred. Five hundred. Six hundred.

Six hundred bucks.

_Hm. That cow knows how to pay, at least._

Six hundred dollars for that illusion.

Honestly, Mammon hadn't expected the eighteen year old hitman to pay him so much.

He smiled. _Too bad for him. More money for me._

He checked his watch. The illusion must have gone already.

OoOoO

Meanwhile, Lambo sniffles a laugh as he watches the number one hitman's expression change from wonder, to realization, and to shock—at a distance, of course. He had enjoyed the last expression the most so far. He knew Reborn would be coming after him once he had gotten all the information from the COMBUSIN standing next to Reborn, laughing his ass off. It wouldn't be long now.

Lambo patted his pocket, scrutinizing at how much all of this had cost. Six hundred dollars for that so called "Varia quality illusion" from that hooded illusionist named Mammon. And another hundred to keep Colonello quiet—as he had found out about his prank when he walked in on Lambo and Mammon, exchanging ideas for the illusion.

He was glad that over the years he had learned how to conceal himself from others, as this was one of the many times he used it. He had gotten quite good at sneaking around others, while playing stupid pranks on them.

This was no ordinary prank, however. It was one of the little times he was actually serious. He really wanted to know. Did Reborn really have feelings for him?

And after all of this, it was clear. He did.

And his heart jumped for joy at this, his eyes bright as he stared at the hitman going along with his plan. Honestly, he hadn't known that it would be so easy to fool him.

Picking up his bag and camera—he had taken photos of these moments, as proof of his successful plan to show I-pin, since she did not think this would go well—and stood up, watching Reborn's gun, which was pointed at Colonello's head. Time to run.

Lambo backed away from the alley where he was hiding and ran.

Five minutes later, Reborn, who was dragging the COMBUSIN behind him was after the poor cow.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you stupid ass cow!" Reborn shouted, dodging the people who had gathered to see what was wrong. As soon as they laid eyes on the raging hitman and the gun of which he was holding, they backed away immediately, whipping out their phones to call the police—like that would stop Reborn.

Lambo laughed openly now, amused.

"If you want me, you gotta-"

_BAM._

He had slammed into a wall. Scratch that. It was a building, made of steel.

_Ow, that fucking hurt_, he thought as his body slid down out of his own accord, his eyes fluttering shut.

It was quiet. Reborn stood over him, eyes wide. He hadn't expected that.

"Is he dead, kora?"

Reborn looked at Lambo and knelt down.

"Stupid cow," he muttered before he picked the limp body up into his arms, carrying him.

"You are in _so_ much trouble."

**Author's Note:** Well, what do you think? ^^ Punishment...heeheehee, I wonder. This is probably just going to be rated T, because I absolutely _suck_ at lemons, and the closest _good_ smut I've ever really written is a lime. But we'll see ;) Thank you for reading & please review~

And yes, Vitella is her name. Thanks to **Dremagon** for the name, it means calf in Italian.

Also, I have no idea how long this is going to go, but I think about 5-8 chapters? It might even be shorter than that...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR, and if I did, I'd be too stressed out to write something like _this_.

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter ^^;; I wrote a version of this last night, but I have no idea where the notebook is, so I had to rewrite it. But honestly, I like this one better ;D Please enjoy~

**Mystery Girl: Chapter 4**

Reborn stared at the cow laying on the bed, eyes closed and unconscious. He pressed his hand to his face, rubbing his temple as he examines the one on the bed. Reborn's other hand holds a neglected book, having been never opened since he stepped foot in the room of which Gianini set up for medical purposes. His eyes scan the room, almost memorizing it since he had been there plenty of times during the past ten years, since they built the Vongola base. The room was white, clean as an egg shell; however it was not as plain. Contrastingly, it was filled with medical equipment as well as beds similar to the one Lambo was resting on. A monitor by his side beeps in a rhythm, measuring his heart beat as well as his blood pressure. All was well.

Unknowingly, Reborn's hand travels up and grasps the cow's loose hands lightly, squeezing it in a comforting manner. Then he sits on the chair that was placed besides the bed, for visitors who wanted to be with the injured, like him. The number one hitman's eyes look over Lambo, over and over again as if he was studying the bull. The cow's face was paler than usual, contrasting with his jet black hair and emerald green eyes that were now closed.

Now that he was in a much more relaxed position, Reborn's eyes lowered slightly, though he was fighting to keep them open. The fight was lost however, his eyes closing as his book falls out of his hand, landing on the floor with a thump. The beeping, which had been previously annoying to the hitman, changed into a slow one. Finally, his head had been cleared and he had drifted off to sleep.

"_It was just a prank," the cow rants, "I don't really want to have anything to do with you. I don't care what you think of me. I only want to defeat you."_

_Reborn's face, which was usually stern and unemotionally attached, fell. His anxiousness poured out, revealing it all on his face. Inside of his chest, his heart shuddered violently, outraged at what the cow standing in front of him was saying._

"_I hate you."_

_But instead of merely shuddering this time, it broke into tiny little pieces. He clutched his heart as he had started to have trouble breathing. Uneven breaths of air poured out of him, as he desperately tried to steady it._

_He clutched his heart and fell to the ground, unable to breathe correctly._

Reborn woke up with one hand on his chest and the other on Lambo's hand, squeezing tightly. Sweat was pouring down his face. He stiffened, calming his heart and staring at the ground. If he looked at Lambo again, the memories of the dream would only return.

"Reborn?"

The Vongola Famiglia boss had stepped into the medical room, startled to find his former tutor there with the eighteen year old cow. Along with him was his so called "right hand man" as well as the "baseball idiot," also known as his lover. I-pin went in right behind them, a worried look on her face. She was about to speak until she looked at Reborn, deciding to stay quiet.

"Reborn...what happened to Lambo?"

Reborn stayed quiet, glaring at the three as they continued into the room.

"Oi! Aren't you going to answer him?"

The latter stayed quiet once again, not answering them.

The Storm guardian was about to lunge at the hitman without thinking, but someone held him back.

"Maa maa, Hayato. We can go ask Colonello," Yamamoto reasoned, using his hand gestures to calm the raging storm. With a nod, Tsuna grabs onto Gokudera's sleeve, motioning for them to go.

Now, the only ones in the room were I-pin and the hitman. She stayed quiet.

"It was only a prank, you know."

He nods. "I know."

"Then why...?"

A frown settles on the number one hitman's face. "I didn't do it. He ran into a fucking _tree_."

I-pin's face turns into a surprised one, "Oh. Sorry, I should've known something like that would happen."

In response, he grunts, wanting quiet.

"He loves you, too."

Eyes wide, he looks up at the Chinese girl.

"You never noticed because you were busy staring at his _actions_. You never really looked at his face. He actually didn't notice you were staring at him either, until I told him. He loves you, so much."

She is quiet, waiting for it all to sink into his head.

_He loves me, too? Did I really only see his actions?_

Reborn muses, remembering the moments of when he was following—not stalking—the cow. He remembered looking away from the cow whenever their gazes met. He remembered seeing his lovely cow answering the phone calls. He remembered hearing. But not once did he remember looking at the cow's face directly.

_Oh._

"When he figured everything out, he made a plan. He paid Mammon to make him an illusion, one that could move, talk, everything. It cost six hundred dollars, but he paid for it with the money from his missions. And then Colonello found out too, so he had to pay him a hundred dollars to keep him quiet."

Reborn nodded. "And what was the illusion for...?"

She smiled slightly, looking back at Lambo. "Mammon was supposed to make a pretty girl to make you jealous. But I suppose you figured it out. And Mammon changed it to his 'sister' instead, to talk about you. Lambo went along with it," she said, shaking her head as if she'd known that he shouldn't have trusted the mist Arcobaleno.

"I didn't think it would work," she looked back at the sun Arcobaleno, studying him. "But apparently, it did." She held up a camera, flipping through the pictures.

One of Reborn at the airport. Another of Reborn driving. Reborn looking in the car's trunk. Reborn stripping. Reborn with the maid outfit on. Reborn and Colonello. There were over 60 pictures of the jealous Reborn. In all of the pictures, Colonello was smirking, as if he knew something that Reborn hadn't. He did.

The girl sighed, "I know you want to be alone with him, even though he isn't awake yet. Tell me when I can visit. And _please_, tell me where you'll fuck him, so I can avoid all those spots."

Reborn's eyes lock with I-pin's, a spark in them. "Alright."

She nods slightly, leaving the room with light footsteps.

The hitman leans over his cow, his breathe exhaling over his face. "I love you too, you stupid cow."

"...Nngh."

_Oh, it looks like my beautiful little cow is waking up._

**Author's Note:** So basically, this is about I-pin explaining everything. Vitella's not real. I absolutely hate OCs, but technically she wasn't real! So there! xD I hope you liked it, and please review!

Also, I'm debating on whether to write a lemon or not. So will everyone go and **vote**? The poll's on my profile: /~stupidcow Thank you everyone~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I draw really horrible guys, especially Gokudera, so I really don't think you'd want me to own KHR. That belongs to Amano Akira, who is absolutely amazing at drawing the guys 83. I swear, the only ones I'm good at are Lambo and Reborn, which should be obvious.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not updating sooner, I couldn't really think of anything to write. I tried writing a oneshot, but I failed so much. But anyways, here's the next chapter of Mystery Girl~ ;~; it's so short.

Also, I made a mistake in the last chapter-I said that Lambo crashed into a tree, when it was a building. But I like the idea of him crashing into a tree better than a building, so I'll stick with that xD.

**Mystery Girl: Chapter 5**

It was so blurry.

He opened his eyes, limbs unable to pull him up. He ached everywhere.

Where was he?

A hospital? No. The medical room in the Vongola Base.

As Lambo's eyes fluttered open once again, he saw a sight that he had never thought he'd be able to see.

There was the number one hitman, Reborn, leaning over the cow, an expression of love and worry on his face. And there was that smirk, that evil, devilish smirk that made him shudder inside. Oh, how he loved that smirk.

"Well, cow. You're up."

He was paying attention to him? What exactly happened?

_Oh_, he remembered. _The tree._

And just as he remembered that, his head started to ache once again. He put his hand to his forehead, feeling the bump that resided there. An ice pack was suddenly in Reborn's hand, him moving closer to his beloved cow. The ice pack was pressed against his head and Lambo immediately felt the cool ice against his skin. He leaned back down on the bed.

And then another thought came to him-the prank. That awful prank of which Lambo had planned. Well technically it wasn't exactly a prank, he didn't truly mean any harm or wanted to make fun of the hitman in anyway. He just wanted to find out the truth.

After I-pin had told him of Reborn's staring, the idea of such a thing seemed ridiculous to him-and so the so called 'plan' was created. And it worked. Or at least, it almost did. At least he didn't die in the process, especially by the hands of Reborn.

Reborn managed to find out anyway, because of that damn Colonello, blurting everything out, even though he had paid the COMBUSIN to keep quiet. And the whole Vongola family probably already knew by now, in result of Stupidera freaking out when he found out about the situation, after going to Colonello with Yamamoto and Tsuna to find out what had happened.

But despite the fact that Reborn should've been angry-hell, that was the least he could've been, he could've sent Lambo to Hell by now-instead, Reborn put a careful hand on his, squeezing it. He looked down in surprise to find that a hand so much bigger was on his, almost engulfing it.

However, that's not what surprised Lambo most.

Reborn kissed him.

His unexpectedly soft and warm , yet chapped lips found his, giving him a chaste kiss, filled with love and passionate, yet soft. Before the cow had reacted though, the hitman pulled away, looking at cow in the eyes.

It was quite a sight, as well. His beloved cow was flushed pink down to his neck, eyes fluttering down half way, with a confused expression on his face.

"I love you."

Those three words surprised Lambo, also. He'd never thought that the number one hitman of the mafia would be able to show something such as love. He had always been the opposite, a stern, cold, arrogant tutor of the Vongola boss. He'd always been the so called strongest Sun Arcobaleno. He'd always been known as the one with no mercy to hit targets.

So Lambo just sat there, trying to form words as the hitman pulled the cow to him again, in another soft kiss. But that changed in a second when he lightly nipped and licked Lambo's bottom lip, earning a gasp that made Reborn want his lovely cow even more. Lambo was unresponsive until then, kissing back shyly. Reborn's tongue pushed through the cow's mouth, traveling into the cow's dark cavern, then finding the eighteen year old's tongue, dancing together in a slow, intimate dance. They continued like that for a while, Lambo's arms traveling up to wrap around Reborn's neck, along with the hitman's arms, holding Lambo by his waist.

Soon, air became a problem for them, both parting unwillingly. A string of saliva dripped from the corner of Lambo's lips, which were cherry red and swollen.

"Aren't you going to tell me you love me too, you stupid cow?"

This time however, the hitman used the nickname affectionately.

Lambo's face flushed even more, looking down.

"I love you, stingy Reborn."

A smirk that was less threatening that usual appeared on Reborn's face.

"Then go on a date with me."

Lambo looked up, his eyes wide.

"_Yare, yare_, so blunt. Fine. But I thought you'd be more forceful."

A chuckle came from Reborn's mouth, "I thought of that, but I'd like to try being nice to my stupid cow for once."

_But it won't last for long_, were Reborn's last thoughts.

**Author's Note:** Remember I asked you guys to vote on the poll? The winner was "Yes – But there should be an official confession first" with 5 votes, and second was "Yes – Next chapter!" with 2 votes. The confession's done! But there's the date, which'll be next chapter. I have a really good idea ;) It'll be wonderful. There may or may not be the lemon in the next chapter-I haven't decided yet.

Also, I'm in the mood to do a oneshot, but I have zero ideas. So if you guys would like one, please give me an idea of what you want the oneshot to be (prompt, summary, title, pairing, fandom—I'd like to do a different fandom than just Reborn and Ouran, perhaps Fruits Basket, Kyo Kara Maoh, or DN Angel?). I'll probably only choose one or two though ^^.

Anyways, this author's note is dragging too long -_- Thanks for reading and please review :).


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Unlike my friends, I own almost no merchandise of Reborn, except for a commission, only technically, it doesn't belong to Akira Amano. Ahh, that's too confusing -_-;; Basically, I don't own Reborn, and Lambo doesn't either because it's the other way around—Lambo belongs to Reborn ;D.

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! This chapter took me _forever_ -_-;; So, the date~ Ohoho, here you go~ (Oh, that rhymed xD) I really hope Reborn isn't too OOC :C

And also, I'm in the mood to write a oneshot. Any suggestions?

**Mystery Girl: Chapter 6**

A knock on his bedroom door signaled that he should have been done dressing already. Straightening his jacket, he looked in the mirror to check over his outfit.

"Open up, cow."

Biting his bottom lip, he opened the door slightly, revealing the oh so stingy Reborn in his usual suit, with a red rose in his hands.

"Aren't you going to change...?"

Reborn looked down at himself.

"Do I need to?"

"Ah, it's probably not suitable for the—for the place we're going."

A sigh escaped from Reborn's lips, "I knew I shouldn't have let you choose where to go."

A smile spreads out across Lambo's lips creating a dazzling look. "You're right. But too bad."

And in the end, threatening him with the pictures Lambo had taken of the so called 'Reborn Stalker Mode' that had been given to I-pin, Reborn relented.

OoOoO

Unlike Mammon's illusion of Lambo driving, Lambo was a...well there was no nice way to say it—he was a horrible driver. And unlike the illusion, Lambo didn't get lost. The car stopped abruptly, making the two plunge forward, almost hitting the dashboard.

"Couldn't you let me drive?"

The cow's lips turned into a thin line, "No."

Another sigh.

Lambo took another look at the hitman sitting in the passenger seat, marveling at how incredibly _sexy_ he looked. Reborn absolutely refused to take off his black slacks, though Lambo did manage to get him into an orange shirt—which was hideous in Lambo's opinion.

Hey, who said that Lambo didn't have a good fashion sense?

...Just because he only wears cow print doesn't mean that.

Right?

But Reborn had managed to pull it off somehow, choosing a black sports coat similar to his previous suit. He still managed to have his formal and stiff aura around him, though he was dressed in more casual clothes.

"Cow, don't stare at me, look at the road dammit!"

The car jerked forward. Lambo, surprised that the car that had been in front of him was speeding away, blinked twice. The beeping from behind him had stopped as he saw the black sedan cutting in front of him. Slamming his feet on the accelerator, they moved closer to the blinking lights of the Annual Namimori New Years Festival, Lambo watching the Ferris Wheel turn.

OoOoO

_Twenty dollars to get in? Too overpriced._

But he supposed it was worth it to see that overjoyed face on his beloved cow's face. He tipped his fedora, trying to hid the amusement in his twinkling black eyes.

"Let's get tickets!"

The cow was enjoying this way too much.

Behind the hitman, Lambo pushed Reborn to the surprisingly short line at the ticket booth. Glancing up at the sign that said they would get twenty two tickets for the price of twenty, Lambo told the woman, "Twenty two tickets, please."

The woman smiled, handing them blue tickets, "Twenty dollars."

As the cow was about to pull out his own wallet, Reborn stopped him. "Stupid, don't you know that the man has to pay for the date?"

A blush crepted onto Lambo's face, "I-I've never been on a date before...w-wait, I'm not a girl! I'm a man too!"

Reborn chuckled at the cow's response, then his eyes darkened. "You've never been on a date before?"

Shaking his head, Lambo bites his bottom lip repeatedly. He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing slightly. "I've never really liked the girls that asked me out. They...they're not..."

"Like me?"

"Yeah—I-I mean..."

Lambo looked back at Reborn's face, his stomach twisting when he found the devilish smirk on the hitman's face. He hadn't known since when, but he'd always loved that smirk. Reborn had always had a way of keeping the dangerous aura around him, using the smirk in different ways. This one, however, was a playful one.

The woman coughed, though there was a small smile on her face, startling both the cow and the hitman. Pulling out his wallet, Reborn handed the money to her, the two walking away.

_What a sweet couple_, the woman mused as she handed the next customers their tickets.

Reborn took Lambo's hand, pulling it to his own as it wrapped around it. Their fingers intertwined, Reborn feeling the warmth from the other, as well as the racing pulse of Lambo's from the wrist. He smiled as he caught the flustered look on the cow's face. He squeezed his hand in assurance, though he hadn't known what for.

"I love you, my beautiful cow," was whispered into his ear. And he truly did, feeling his own heart fill with joy. The cow was the only thing on his mind at the moment.

Reborn smirked once again, loving the faces Lambo was making. The cow's pale porcelain-like face was flushed down to his pressed cow printed shirt. Both of his bright green eyes were closed, his lips in a content smile. His sable black hair was mussed up from the wind blowing from the east.

He was sure that he would get even more faces from the cow later on that night. Insert evil smirk here.

He kissed the cow lightly on the lips, though trying to resist doing anymore.

Lambo cleared his throat, asking in a stuttering, hoarse voice, "W-what ride do you want to go on?"

He pointed to the Tea Cups.

"Eh? Really...?"

"Yes."

He would save the Ferris Wheel for last.

OoOoO

The couple walked past the Dart Throwing booth three times already.

Lambo glanced at the hitman, hoping that he would get the hint.

Obviously, he didn't.

And so Lambo just abruptly stopped.

"Hn?"

Huffing, he realized that he still didn't get the hint.

"Let's play."

Reborn looked away from Lambo, of which he was staring at all night, not noticing anything around him. The cow was just too beautiful, too fragile, and too damn _sexy_.

Looking up, he spotted a large stuffed cow, dangling from the top of the booth, waiting to be taken.

Reborn looked back at Lambo, finally realizing that he wanted that prize.

Smirking, he asked the clerk, who was lazily sitting in the chair, how to win the cow.

"Use these darts and pop the balloons. You need to pop five to get the cow. Three dollars a dart. Five dollars for two darts," the man replied in a slight monotone, as if he had been repeating the same thing all day.

The man was paid thirteen dollars.

Lambo hid his smirk, knowing that Reborn would pop over five balloons.

He was right, of course.

The first dart popped two balloons, surprising the man managing the booth. The second popped another two. And the third popped two as well.

Reborn smirked, pointing at the cow, which was being taken from the hook.

"Give me five dollars back."

The man looked at the hitman, surprised. "No refunds."

His eyes tightened, his fedora tipping to form a shadow on his face. "Give. Me. My. Money. Back."

"No refunds," the man didn't budge, "See?" He pointed to a sign, "No refunds."

Lambo knew what was going to happen next. He looked away.

And the next thing he knew, Reborn was dragging him off.

He looked back and saw two darts stuck to the man's forehead, the clerk screaming in agony.

"He deserved it," Reborn commented without looking at Lambo.

It was the first time Lambo sighed all night. "_Yare, yare._" He shook his head.

Reborn looked down, hands in his pocket as he counted how many tickets were left. Eight more, enough for the last ride.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel."

**Author's Note: **I'm not really happy with this chapter, since I didn't really plan it out. I know that the Japanese celebrate the New Year on the first of January, but I just recently went to a Chinese New Years Festival, and I was in the mood to write one of the sort x3.

So, I suppose I could say that this is for Chinese New Year! C: Happy New Years everyone~ Even though tomorrow is technically New Years Eve, I wanted to post this quickly xD.

Also, I suppose...lemon next chapter, I guess. I apologize in advance if it sucks so very badly xD.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR because my plot skills absolutely suck. You should be happy that someone as amazing as Amano Akira owns Reborn, because mine would be filled with plotless smut (not that you'd mind, right?) and other, random things.

**Author's Note:** This is the last chapter, everyone~ Sorry I didn't tell you guys. I did say that it would be 5-8 chapters, so I'm right on track xD. I hope my lemon doesn't suck too badly. Thank you so much for sticking with me and please enjoy~

**Mystery Girl: Chapter 7**

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel."

"Eh? But...everyone's closing."

The cow pointed around them, and sure enough, he was right. The rides were beginning to shut down and the owners were shooing everyone away, claiming that they had to close until tomorrow. Assurances were held though, they had promised to reopen the next day for the kids that had tried begging.

"Don't worry. The Ferris Wheel isn't closing yet," Reborn replied with a smirk.

He had paid the man to stay open, though Lambo didn't need to know that.

The couple walked towards the short, anxious looking man, who looked like he was waiting for someone. When Reborn cleared his throat, the man jumped, his eyes widening. He was given the last of their tickets and he started the ride without waiting for others, though there was a line starting to form when people realized that the ride was still open. Bothered, Reborn sent the families a stern look accompanied by a smirk, sending shivers down all of their backs.

The ride up was calm and comfortable, sitting side by side in the seat. As the went higher, Lambo stood up, marveling at how beautiful the sky looked at night, filled with stars and the moon staring at them in the face. He looked down, the lights of the festival shining up at him.

A pair of arms wrapped around Lambo, squeezing him softly as a breeze passed by, ruffling his sable black hair. Reborn turned the cow around after placing a soft kiss on his back. He captured his lips in a loving, chaste kiss. They pulled apart, looking at each other.

The cow's face was slightly flushed, his lazy green eyes half lidded. The hitman pulled him into another kiss, nipping and sucking his bottom lip, eliciting an unresisting moan, which sent shudders down both of their bodies. Parting his cow's lips, Reborn slipped his tongue past the other's, traveling around his mouth as if he was memorizing Lambo's taste—a hint of grapes, the sweetness of lollipops, and yet a subtle spice that was unidentified—until he found the other's tongue, which was trying to fight for dominance. _Trying_ being the key word. Much to Lambo's disappointment, he had lost and submitted to the other's tongue, enjoying the new sensation.

Reborn's mouth curves upwards—a smirk—in the process, advancing the kiss until they had to part once again for breath.

Soft panting was heard from the cow as the hitman started placing handfuls of butterfly kisses down his next, towards his chest. Buttons were ripped open, revealing the pale flesh from beneath the cow printed shirt. Reborn went further, his hands trailing down the cow's torso to his hardened nipples, experimenting by licking and nipping slightly. The cow gasped, both of his eyes closing as he arched upwards.

"Nngh...W-Wait, Reborn," another moan escaped his lips.

Reborn didn't respond, only continuing down his body, reaching for the wast band of his slacks. His hands gripped the cow harder as he looked up to see the expressions on his lovely cow's face.

"Hmm?" His shining black eyes were filled with lust at the moment, going up to kiss the cow before he could respond. They parted, a string of saliva between the two.

"W-We're in a..." he stopped to pant. "We're in a Ferris Wheel!"

Another smirked graced Reborn's lips. "I know that. And I don't care."

And just to show that, reaching down to tease the cow once again, a groan slipped through the cow's mouth, indicating that he too, did not care anymore. The hitman chuckled as he eyed the bulge between the two legs. His hands rubbed the erection through the cow's pants, loving the sounds that were coming out of the cow's lips.

Fingering the waist band, his hands slipped down, pulling both the cow's black slacks and his cow printed boxers, revealing the cow's manhood, which was already dripping with precum.

Chuckling once again, he licked the shaft of Lambo's dick, feeling the cow's body arch back with need and lust. Slowly engulfing his cock, he quickly shifted, bobbing his head up and down, meanwhile licking and sucking simultaneously. Even more sounds rumbled through the cow's body.

"I—I...Reborn, I'm going to cum!"

But as soon as he heard those words, he stopped, releasing the cow's dick from his mouth.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Lambo worded softly, though the hitman was able to hear just fine.

"We should cum together," was said, though it was more of an order than a suggestion.

Pulling down his own slacks down, he revealed his own manhood, wet with precum. Lambo eyed it carefully, getting the nerve up to cup it with his hands, surprised that it twitched.

"Turn around," Reborn ordered, the cow's eyes widening as he realized what the hitman was about to do. From the back pocket of his slacks that were on the ground, he found his bottle of lube. Spreading it across three of his fingers from his right hand, he found the cow's hole, slipping one finger, then two when he found that he was able to, until a gasp of pain stopped him. He stilled for a minute, allowing the cow to adjust. Then, scizzoring his fingers, he added the third finger, Lambo wincing.

"R-Reborn...it—it hurts!" the cow gasped, trying to pull forward to stop the hitman from continuing.

Reborn shushed the cow, "It's almost done, don't worry." He kissed the nook of the cow's neck softly.

The three fingers inside his hole stretched, trying to prepare for what came next.

"Ahhhh, Reborn!"

He had found the cow's prostate. Slowly slipping out his fingers—despite the cow's protest—his cock replaced them, wincing since the skin around him was still tight as he pushed through, trying to find Lambo's prostate once again as he planted more kisses on Lambo's back to stop him from groaning in pain.

"R-Reborn! D-Do it again!"

And Reborn did, finally thrusting in and out of Lambo, hitting the pleasure spot again and again.

Lambo was seeing spots now. _Heaven_, he mused as he felt the rock hard dick of Reborn's thrusting in and out of his prostate faster and faster.

"Cum with me," Reborn ordered and he did, Lambo feeling Reborn's seed filling him, and the white from his own spewing out and covering the Ferris Wheel seats and out into the sky, contrasting with the night's darkness.

Both panted hard, Reborn slowly removing his manhood from Lambo, wrapping his arms around his beautiful, stupid cow.

"I love you, Reborn."

There was no response. Furrowing his eyebrows, he turned to find the hitman with a snot bubble and glazed eyes. Reborn was asleep.

Placing a kiss on his forehead, he too fell asleep, memories of this night and the past couple of day's branded into his head. He felt accomplished.

He loved Reborn and Reborn loved him back.

**Author's Note:** Wow, I'm finally done 8D. Yeah, this is the last chapter ;~; I don't know if I'm happy about that or not. Oh, and I'm sorry if Reborn's been too OOC in this overall fic. I really wanted to make a slightly neurotic, stalker-ish, slightly sweet Reborn, but I suppose I failed quite a bit.

I actually wrote this in a Buddhist Temple, so...I feel really bad. We were supposed to be there for Chinese New Years, but I end up writing this lemon and doing math homework. Feel free to judge me, I guess :C

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means the world to me: **jrlrock, Dremagon, VampireYumi, sweet-and-simple, Sky Vongola princess, fan girl 666, and Kei Katsuki**. Thank you for all the critique, wonderful comments, and support! C: I'd also appreciate it if those of you who've never reviewed on fics before, to start doing it now. It makes us feel really special if you do, and although I do like the favouriting alerts I get, reviews make me so much happier.

I'll be writing more oneshots about this couple (my OTP at the moment c:) and I'm thinking of writing a Hetalia AsaKiku (ArthurxKiku, EnglandxJapan) fic soon as well. This Author's Note is getting quite long, so I'll try to stop now. Thank you~


End file.
